


Fired up

by WanSue



Series: Harry Potter - Prompts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Slytherin Neville Longbottom, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanSue/pseuds/WanSue





	Fired up

Sometimes you make it or break it.

Originally, Neville Longbottom was left a soft-hearted pushover when it came to his family first, and his life second, and grew up a spine after being sorted into Gryffindor and with the pass of several years.

This is not our case.

The first time Augusta Longbottom praised her son's old glory Neville was proud of his father. The first time she compared them both and found him lacking over grounds that made no sense, Neville felt insulted.

The next time he skipped over to enraged on his own behalf and the fact that no one in his whole family would, at least, want to recognize him by his own merits.

Thus a bitter Neville Longbottom grows up, used to being overlooked and using that to his convenience -Neville is in the Greenhouses? Why look for him in the Library then?-, up until the moment he defies each and every expectation and wishes of his family by becoming a Slytherin.

Had they not just left behind two Dark Lords that century, Augusta Longbottom nee Greengrass would have been delighted, what with her grandson following in her steps instead of those of her parents.

However, with the political climate around Wizarding Britain she knows just how much more dangerous life has turn for her son's son. 


End file.
